In electric and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), recharging of batteries is affected by the ambient environment, vehicle performance, charging station capabilities and performance, and other factors, which can introduce undesirable errors in charge time estimates. Such charge time estimate errors have persisted despite some attempts to improve accuracy. Some such attempts have been directed to predicting HEV range of operation estimates, predicting optimal charge station locations, and/or predicting real-time battery state of charge (SoC). Such attempts appear to have utilized known SoC calculating and look-up table algorithms, which seem to have been employed in different ways with controllers located on board the HEVs.